Sparkles
by Cookie L3n L3n
Summary: "Sitting in the garden, Walking on the road, I feel so sad...I feel alone. I try to hide the way I feel inside, can't you see the sparkles in my eyes?" Lovino has never felt lonlier then when Antonio is away on business; what can he say to make him stay?
1. Seven Days Of Lonely

**((A/N: My God! It's been soooo long since I've updated, or written a fic! I'm so so sorry,  
>everyone who I dissapointed while waiting for updates! I promise I'll get back to work with the coming new year! Okay? In all this time, I've had writer's block badly, and have been focusing on new anime and stuff to reinspire myself! I know no one likes long author's notes. but I just had to say I'm sorry! Anyway, this is my first Hetalia fic so be nice! I love Spamano3 This fic is inspired by an amazing song called Sho's lament! RXR! No flames! IMPORTANTE: I've changed my pen name; I used to be Vocaloid-Naruto-Lover, so don't get confused or anything! Still same person! OH AND ROMANO AND LUDWIG JUST KNOW EACHOTHER, okay xD? cuz like I think the bad touch trio's siblingschildren/maids should be the next generation bad touch trio xD trololol~READ ON:))**

_'Why does everything suddenly seem so dull...when you're not here? Stupid big brother...Why do you leave me all alone? I miss you...I miss you.' _ The cool Autumn breeze tickled the back of a sixteen-year  
>old Lovino's neck lightly, touseling his short, chocolate brown hair ever so slightly. He sat outside in the backyard of Spain's estate, under the dim cloudy evening, swinging slowly back and forwarth on the little homemade swing tied to a withering apple tree in the small garden part of the yard. It had been raining so much lately...<p>

Rose bushes scattered around him, decorating the tiny, messy, garden section. The air smelled of fresh rosewater, and wet leaves. Lovino sighed deeply and let his hazel-green eyes fully take in his surroundings. So peaceful and beautiful, anyone would be relaxing and enjoying such a beautiful day, but young Lovino couldn't really find any reason to be enjoying himself, he was lonely, and he wasn't used to so much silence. "Why didn't you take me with you..." He murmured allowed, closing his eyes and swallowing back the rising lump in his throat, knowing crying would be pathetic for a big boy like himself and would only leave him with puffy eyes and more depression.

'_What's worse...' _He thought with a sniff, '_Is that you think I need babysitters! Much less those two idiots!' _He opened his eyes and looked over at the back door of the nice, simple house, the one nestled on a hill overlooking the beautiful spanish ocean. Through the glass he could make out his babysitters, Gilbert and Francis, sitting on the couch; playing Go-Fish on the coffee table. He rolled his eyes, but the upset expression never left his soft features.

He bit his lip and looked down at his bare feet, buried in the wet dewdropped grass. He was cold, clad in a simple black tanktop and white knee-length shorts; but for some reason he didn't care. He simply didn't care. He felt he simply couldn't care about anything right now. Oh yes, Lovino Vargas was feeling especially bitchy and careless today, he felt positvely drained. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this way.

'_Maybe I've grown too dependent on Big Brother,' _He winced, only ever calling Antonio that in his mind, he thought about how embarrassing it would be if he so much as slipped up and gave the spanish freak the pleasure of actually calling him something so endearing aloud. Lovino promised himself he would never let Antonio know he cared about him in any way possible. Knowing Antonio, he would rant and rant and rant about it until the whole world knew it and everyone would ridicule Lovino for the rest of his pathetic life!

For a minute, however, he wondered if Spain would appreciate it...When he came home...If Lovino gave him a big hug in private and said in a voice dripping with romantic sweetness; "I missed you! I love you, Big Brother!" and Antonio would give one of those extra-special Lovino-only smiles and hug him back tightly...just a little tighter then normal...and say in an even sweeter voice, "Oh, Lovinito! I've missed you too! I love you with all my heart!" Or something weird and cheesy like that, and maybe add in a romantic, slow, deep k-

"Romaaa~!" Came an annoying french accent, as the sliding back door slammed open. Lovino cringed and blushed, feeling as though the french weirdo had been somehow eavesdropping on his thoughts. He scowled over at the smirking blonde in the doorway, quickly standing and composing himself; arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, you creep!" "Ooh, so mean! I've hardly even messed with you today, Little Lovi~ You've been out here all emo mourning over-" "SHUT UP!" In less then a second Lovino had ran over to the laughing Francis and tackled him brutually into the house. He pinned the frenchman down and smacked him twice in the head before making a quick escape into the kitchen.

"Le gasp! Little Lovi~! That was very rude! I was simply going to tell you-" came a whine trailing behind him. "Shut the hell up!" Lovino snapped, especially not in the mood to deal with anything worse then his own depression. Gilbert's cackling and more french whining was heard from the living room.

Lovino found escaping to the kitchen ended up not being all he thought it was going to, because in there teenagers Ludwig and Michelle were sitting at the table having a heated arm-wrestling battle. "Ah, Lovino there you are." Ludwig said boredly, not having much trouble pinning Michelle's arm down over and over again. Michelle however, was ranting and raving and pouting, trying with all her might to win for once.

"You're a cheaaaterr!" She complained, tossing a smooth, dark pigtail over her shoulder with a sniff. "Lovi, tell him he's cheating!"

"Nu uh, I don't want any part of your childish crap, Seychelles." Lovino rolled his eyes once more and swung open the fridge, grabbing the nearest soda, opening it and taking a large swig very nonchalantly. He glanced over at the fuming girl long enough to catch her sticking her little pink tongue out at him. Ludwig rested his arms on the table and laid his head ontop of them.

"Oh, and I suppose you're so grown-up, Lovi? Whatever! Anyway, what's your problem? You've been outside half naked all day, and it's freezing; and now you're drinking ORANGE soda? You hate orange soda, Lovi!" Lovino blinked at glanced at the soda can in his hand, noticing for the first time that it was, in fact, orange!

"Oh...hm...You're right," Lovi chuckled softly and slowly took a seat next to Michelle at the table. "I'm just...sleepy,"

Michelle wasn't buying it, but before she could argue any further Ludwig commented quietly, "That is pretty strange. Is it because of Spain?" Michelle face-palmed. "You've done it now!"

Lovino's bored expression quickly turned into an unfriendly glare. "Shut up already! Why does everyone think it's because of him, hm? I don't give a damn about him! I could care less if he got blown up by America at this very moment! Hah! I'd be so lucky! They're probably over there in the conference room, drunkenly poking eachother with pocky sticks!"

Ludwig and Michelle stared at the angry young man in awe. "Well, this is good. That's the most you've said to us all week...and it's already Thursday-" "Just shut up, Ludwig!" The tanner girl cut in.

The younger German brother merely shrugged. Michelle placed a gentle hand on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino seriously considered biting her. "Look, Lovi~ You can talk to us about anything, okay? Just because Ludwig here likes to say dumb things," She snickered. Ludwig shot her an annoyed look. "We're always here for you! So come on, what's wrong?" She gave the young italian a hopeful smile.

"Sh-shut up, Seychelles. I don't need to 'talk about my feelings' like a wuss, thanks. Besides, I'm fine, and I wouldn't tell you raging nerds my feelings even if something was bothering me." His words were harsh but his contented facial features let the other teens know he wasn't trying to offend. Michelle and Ludwig were much used to this already.

Michelle simply nodded and Ludwig sat back in his chair, eyes shifting between his two 'friends' in front of him. Lovino akwardly took another sip of his soda and stared down at the table. Michelle searched Lovino's half-lidded eyes for some sign of explanation. She knew something was up for sure, and unlike Ludwig, she over-cared enough to bother. "Loviiiii~"

"No," He sighed. Michelle pouted with emphasis and began pawing at Lovino's signature curl.

"Seychelles! That's fucking annoying!" He swatted her hand away. She merely giggled a moment, looking at Lovino playfully. Ludwig watched them with a slight smile. She inched her hand close to Lovino's head again, and Lovino glared at her. She burst into contagious giggles, and Ludwig began chuckling too.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, glancing at both of the laughing teens questioningly. "What the hell is so funny?"

"We love you, Lovi! You're so cuuuuuute!" Michelle laughed and tackled said person over off the chair and onto the floor, glomping him and snuggling into his chest. Lovino huffed, but softened quickly, petting one of Michelle's soft pigtails. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Luuuudwiiiig, get down here! You know you want a group huuug!" Lovi scowled, Ludwig grimaced, but when it came to Michelle, you just did what she said...Or else. They knew this well. She was almost as bad as Belarus! Reluctantly Ludwig simply got up and sat next to the couple sprawled on the dining room floor.

"YAY!" Michelle pulled him down into the hug as well, and snuggled her two favorite people lovingly. "I love when I win~"

"KINKY~!" Prussia and France stepped into the kitchen, erupting with a chorus of laughter. Lovino blushed and Michelle giggled, of course Ludwig was downright confused. "Ha! Guess you two are Michelle's bitches, eh?" Gilbert snickered at the way Michelle had the boys on either side of her, her arms wrapped tightly around their waists. Seychelles laughed right along with them. "Oh yes~!"

"OH GOD! You disgusting perverts! I hate all of you!" Lovino turned bright red and quickly stood, stomping away upstairs to his room in a frenzy. He was NOT dealing with those two right now. He had to admit though, as he slammed his door shut and threw himself on the bed, that a group hug with the people he knew most was actually pretty comforting...Though he wished it were Spain who was hugging him so warmly, instead of silly Seychelles.

((**Sorry! Bad ending, hmm? DX;; It gets better i promise lol! if you liked it, please RxR! xD no flames!  
>Spamano Forever! 3 Yeah so, i like the whole Lovino, Michelle, Ludwig friendship thing going on xD Don't worry, more Spamano in the next chapter! And to make it semi-clear, Spain had to go to some like, meeting thingys...i dont know i'm not all that creative xD;; use your imagination! Love you all! Review nicely~ oh and sorry for any screwups, my laptop has a lot of problems! I need a new one!))<strong>


	2. Someone To Keep Me Sane

**((A/N: Hi, again!** **I'm so excited and inspired about this story, I might be updating pretty quickly here! Thanks for any feedback! Reviews much appreciated!))**

When Lovino opened his eyes...there was pure darkness all around him. He nearly panicked and sat up quickly, feeling around on what he was laying on, and calming down when he recongnized the familiar woolen sheets of his full-size bed. "Why's it so dark?" He asked a bit loudly to himself, his voice was groggy. "I fell asleep..."

He attempted at crawling off his bed and turning on the light or something, but as he felt around his bed some more to find where it ends, his fingers carressed something squishy...and it giggled! "That ticklessss, Fratellone!" "WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino gasped and jumped backwards in surprise, managing to fall off the bed in the process.

"Feliciano! You idiot, what are you even doing here? God, I thought we already established this-" Lovino ranted as he crawled across his bedroom's floor and reached up the wall to flip on the light; the brightness hurt his eyes and he rubbed them in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Fratellone! But I missed you! I came over just for you, and you were in here sleeping like a baby!" Feli sat up as well; and rubbed his hazel-brown eyes with the long sleeves of his three-sizes-too-big sea green pajama top. He crawled to the edge of the tomato-printed-blanket-clad bed, and dangled his feet over the side; his matching green pajama bottoms much too oversized as well.

"That gives you no right to just break into my room and cuddle up to me like I'm some sort of stuffed animal! I don't want your German germs!" Lovino scowled and sat cross-legged on the floor, staring up at his younger brother on the bed.

"Fratellone! The door wasn't even locked! Besides, I'm italian, silly; My germs are pretty, friendly germs!" Feliciano smiled back at his brother brightly, crawling to the floor as well and going over to him. He sat there contentedly in Lovino's lap, and laced his arms around the darker brunette's neck. "I understaaand, Fratellone! You miss Spain and-"

Lovino nearly growled and violently shoved his little brother away from him, Feli rolled over onto the floor with a pout. "Fra-"

"No!" Lovino's face grew red hot with anger and he stood over his brother, glaring down at him with daggers in his eyes. Feli blinked in confusion. "I. DO. NOT. MISS. SPAIN! AT ALL! DAMNIT, FRATELLINO!" In his attempt to be scary though, his exterior faltered as tears began pooling in the corners of his eyes...

Feli tilted his head and looked at his brother worredly; he simply held out his arms to him, not a word said.

Lovino winced and fell to his knees, hugging his brother tightly and emitting muffled sobs into the nape of Feliciano's neck. Not knowing what to do, Feli simply pouted and embraced his troubled sibling back gently. "Fratellone...?" He asked softly after a while, when some of the crying had subsided.

"Hm?" Lovino whimpered and continued clinging to his slightly smaller brother. "Why do you always say the exact opposite of what you're feeling, Fratellone? Can't be good for your health..." Lovino laughed softly and pulled back from his brotherly embrace slightly to look Feliciano in the eyes, he smiled sadly.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Vene. It's none of your business." Feli frowned, cupping his brother's face in his hands lightly. Then suddenly he smiled as he wiped some of the tears from his brother's deep, glistening eyes. "I can tell you're feeling better, huh?"

Lovino laughed again, with a little more authentic happiness, and nodded, shooing his brother's hands away from his face. "Yeah. Sorry I guess. Don't you dare ever tell anyone I have emotions, okay?" He half-joked and his features turned serious again.

'_Everyone KNOWS you have emotions, Fratellone. Almost more then any of us!' _Feliciano thought, but instead; to avoid possible injury, he simply nodded. "Okay, Fratellone! Whatever you say!"

Lovi returned the nod, and with that he stood once more and swung open his bedroom door. "Now then, I'm starving! What time is it, anyway? What did those fools make for dinner?" He stalked out into the hallway like nothing had ever happened.

Feli huffed and yawned slightly, having taken a catnap next to his brother before the Southern Italian had woken him up with all that groping. Even being sometimes Iffy about his brother, he sure didn't like seeing him upset like that. He thought of his brother as rather strong and weak at the same time; able to hold all those feelings and tears back so long! He nearly flooded the room, Feli thought with a small giggle to himself. All in all, he was glad he came over. He felt semi-important now that he somewhat helped his older brother...sometimes a loving hug and a good, long cry is all you need! Feliciano was glad he had Germany and Japan for that, and he decided he'd try to help his brother just like his friends help him.

Then the fifteen year old Feliciano grimaced slightly and he heard lots of crashing and yelling in the kitchen...He forgot who had actually transported him there; Austria and Hungary...Oh, how Lovi resented those two for taking his little brother and making him do all sorts of "weird shit". he liked to call it.

'_Oh well,' _Feliciano thought with a triumphant smile. '_If he feels like crying again, I'll make sure my uh...arms are nice and warm for him!' _He began practicing his comforting lines. "It's okaaay, Fratellone~" He sang in a sweet voice. "Spain loves you too!" He snickered and stood up, pleased with himself; and followed after his brother into the kitchen.

**9:46pm Elsewhere.**

"Ugh! You stupid door! Why does this always happen to me?" Antonio was NOT in the mood to deal with Mr. Stubborn Hotel Room Door right now. He jammed the key in the lockhole over and over and tried to push the damn thing open multiple times, but the stupid key kept getting stuck!

"You know, Evil Little Door, you're not very nice!" He murmured and huffed, taking a break and leaning his back against the door in frustration. He reached into his uniform's pocket and pulled out his simple flip phone; before shutting it and replacing back in the pocket; remembering Lovino had broken his last, nice; expensive phone a few days before Spain departed. So really he had no way of talking to his beloved little Lovinito unless he used Gil's or Francis's phone, which wouldn't be very private anyway. Besides, he knew well Lovi would stay away from the human race as much as possible, especially when he, himself wasn't there to soften things up.

He was so exhausted, though of course they never got anything done at world meetings. Everyone just bitched about this or that; got drunk, and plopped themselves back in their hotels or whatever until tomorrow, where it would happen again. Every month, for a week. Though today, he admitted, they're was a slight difference today. Everyone was nearly fist-fighting over economy problems, instead of just loud yelling there were slaps and punches being thrown.

Of course, he was trying to be the peacemaker and calm everyone the heck down; along with Canada, who wasn't much help anyway because he was like a little goldish in the middle of a rhino stampede.

Breaking up fights was not something Spain really wanted to be doing. He just wished this week was over already so he could go home and safely get drunk with Prussia and France, and also keep Romano some company; knowing he was probably on the verge of insanity already. Antonio ran his fingers through his hair and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel-hallway in thought. He was just glad it was Friday tomorrow, then the weekend to get through and he can return to his beloved country and friends.

His attention was suddenly turned to the elevator a little ways down the hall; as it opened up with a loud DING. "Fourty five bottles..b-bottles of beer on the...theeee waaaalllll~!" Trudging down the hallway came Matty, Alfred and Arthur; the two older nations obviously drunk to no end, and Canada looking pretty miserable and worried in between them. They all linked arms and Al and Arthur were swaying around singing some sort of mish-mosh of a song. Spain felt almost somewhat embarrassed to have a hotel room on the same floor as those two...

Spotting a tired looking Antonio, Matty smiled slightly and dragged his drunken 'friends' along with him over to where the ditzy green-eyed man was standing. "Long day," the shorter blonde mumbled softly, looking down at the floor as Antonio tried to meet his gaze.

"Very. Can't get this stupid door open again," Spain yawned and massaged at his own temples.

"Antonio," Matty said with a humorous smile, trying not to be dragged this way and that by the swaying adults on either of his frail arms. "Um, hate to say it, but...you have the wrong room again,"

Antonio blinked. "Wh-what? Really? You're kidding!" the spainiard facepalmed; feeling positively stupid. He'd made the same mistake every single day he'd been staying in this darned hotel! Thank goodness Matty was always there for him...and sober, too, that was a plus.

Matty couldn't help but emit a small giggle and tilt his head over to the door opposite of the one Antonio stood before. "Left side, Antonio. Always the left side." at this the two drunken blondes wiggling around on either side of Canada burst into a series of loud, pointless, drunken laughter. "TO THE LEFT TO THE LEEEFFFTTT~" America sang, his glasses slowly but surely falling off his handsome face; which bared a crazy smile at the moment.

"Everything~! Everything in the box~!" Arthur tried to sing along; an unmistakable slur in his once proffessional sounding british-accented voice.

Antonio laughed and patted the short Canadian's head. "Thanks so much, Matty. As I can see though; you need to get these two crazies to bed, yeah? I won't keep you any longer." He walked over to the door Matty pointed out, and was thrilled to find it opened easily. And to think he was scolding the other innocent door...he'd have to apologize later.

Matty nodded and rolled his eyes at his older brother and british friend. "Yes, for sure! They're about to drive me crazy!" the maple-lover shook his friends off his arms momentarily and walked up to the door a few away from Antonio's room, opening it quickly and shoving the two older drunks inside before they wandered off somewhere else again.

"Goodnight, Antonio, see you tomorrow?" Matty whispered timidly. Antonio nodded.

"Thank you very much, Matty! Goodnight then, see you tomorrow morning! Coffee again?" The tiny, shy Canadian seemed to be Antonio's only hope of sanity durning his week of conferences. Everyone else seemed to be going mad, like leaving their homes was a good thing! Well, Antonio enjoyed his homeland very much; and his little brother Lovino was a joy to spend time with; no matter what anyone else said.

"Sure, sounds nice," A sweet smile and more nodding, then Matty stepped into his room, ready to close the door behind him. "Goodnight!" he said once more.

"Goodnight!" Antonio smiled, feeling a little better, and entered his own simple room, closing and locking the door behind him. Everything was semi-okay...but as he plopped himself down on the bed in the middle of the room; he wished he could check on Lovino...He remembered with a smile that when Lovi was younger; he'd wait until he thought Spain was asleep; then sneak into his room and cuddle up to him sweetly; like a little kitten.

Most of these times though; Spain just pretended to be asleep, and when Romano was really asleep, nestled in the blankets, Spain would hold him closer and pet his soft brown hair...and little Romano would look like such a little angel. He always did when he was sleeping...

This stopped when Spain was fourteen, and Lovino turned twelve...a whole lot more sass from the Italian kicked in along with puberty. Though once; last year when Lovi was fifteen, Antonio caught him sneaking into his bed one cold night, snuggling up very close to him and drifting off to sleep rather quickly...Boy, did Antonio get a kick out of that. He held the young teen very tightly just like before, he could've sworn that night was the best sleep he's ever gotten. Though of course Lovino was long gone by the time Antonio woke up the next morning.

Sometimes he felt as though he was the only one who understood Lovino Vargas. Pfff- Lovino should think him so special. He always kept everyone at a distance...even Antonio. He never seemed to warm up to him much, even after so long.

Spain smiled and took out his phone again, he decided to text Gilbert and ask if Lovino wanted to talk before bedtime; it was too hard to be without the cute little Italian for so long.

**((WHOO~ Chapter two up! Reviews much appreciated; I enjoyed every second of writing this; believe it or not! Sorry it's so long! Sorry for any screwups! In this story, Spain and Romano are two years apart, okay xD? Oya- and I'm really sorry about using everyones human and country names, i know it's confusing for some; but I hate staying confined to one way or the other! No flames please! Thanks and huggles~ Chapter three will be out soon~~~))**


	3. Plan For Mass Destruction!

((**A/N: Wow, it feels like it's been forever! I'm so sorry to all of those people who I kept waiting; it's just I started a new collaboration fiction with another APH author names Coffeemagicookietree! You should really go and see some of her stories; they're awfully cute and funny! Anyhooters; This isn't really a AU story; more a pointless fluff...but they have cell phones xD They just do, ok? Don't question the awesomeness xD))  
><strong> 

Lovino was lying on his stomach; sprawled across his fluffy bed with his head resting on his folded arms. He stared at his little brother in thought; said bubbly brunette was sleeping peacefully next to him on the bed. Yes, Feliciano had decided to stay the night, much to Lovino's horror. But luckily the chipper Italian hadn't caused the moody Italian very much trouble this time. He had simply went on and on about how "nice" he thought Ludwig was, and then fallen asleep all angelic-like. Yes, that was Feliciano on a good day.  
>Glad he survived his brother's crazy antics, even in the silence and serenity of his dark, quiet bedroom…Lovino simply couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the long nap he had earlier; perhaps it threw him off? Either way the lack of sleepiness was annoying him. He wasn't one to stay up all night, because he didn't have anything to do! He could maybe stay up and try to work on his drawings or something; but he knew that was pointless. He'd never be as good as Feliciano.<br>The darker brunette Italian let out a soft sigh. He took in the calm, sweet, blissful look on his "fratellino's" adorable face. His soft breathing and slightly parted pink lips; the way he gently hugged the pillow he lay his head on. For a moment, Lovino wondered if _he _looked that cute while he was sleeping. Maybe he'd have to ask Antonio…? Surely Antonio was the only one who had ever by chance seen him asleep…Suddenly Lovino caught himself and facepalmed.  
>No, no no no. He had told himself earlier he wouldn't think of the Spaniard anymore. All it ever did was depress him and make him do stupid things, like crying to his airheaded little brother! Like the kid could understand his pain anyway…<br>_'I won't think about him, I won't think about him, I won't!_' He closed his eyes and snuggled his cheek against his arms tiredly. '_I won't! Unicorns! Pasta! Birthday balloons! Anything!' _  
>As if on some sort of horribly staged cue, Gilbert suddenly burst through the Italian's bedroom door, flipping on the light switch and screaming: "SPAIN HAS CALLED TO YOU FROM THE BEYOND BEYOND!"<br>"Fuck!" Lovino shrieked as he sat up quickly in surprise; the sudden light hurting his sensitive eyes yet again. "What the hell, you stupid potato! That door was locked!" Lovino stared at the Prussian in anger and horror.  
>"Oh…it was? Oops. Oh well!" The albino lifted the cell phone he was holding to his ear and laughed into it. "Hey, 'Tonio. The Awesome Me just broke Roma's door! Heheheh…."<br>Lovino fumed. He could hear streams of angry Spanish raining from the receiver…that meant….Antonio was on the phone? Wait, and he wanted to talk to him? Could Lovino's luck get any worse? He wasn't really sure if he should be pissed and turn down the call to show Spain his disapproval of him leaving…or be delighted and talk to the dumbass because he missed him so damn much…Would he look like a wimp in front of the stupid albino if he did?  
>"Just give me the phone, you bastard! And don't call me that!" Lovino rolled his eyes, deciding on going with the "ugh I hate doing this but I have to" act; and playing it off well. He stood and yanked the small white cell phone from the annoying Prussian's hands and shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him.<br>He could hear whining from the other side of the door, so he leant against it just in case the snowy-haired dork tried to come back in again.  
>Unsurprisingly, even through all the loud noises and banging that just happened, the heavy-sleeper Feliciano was still sound asleep, he didn't even stir. It made Lovino smirk.<br>He then frowned as he took a deep breath and pressed the phone to his ear. "What?" was all he could bring himself to say…Strangely, he felt a bit nervous. Like maybe somehow Antonio had known how much the hopeless green-eyed Italian had missed him…or longed for him to come back…or wished to simply be held by the Spaniard right now more than anything…..Lovino cringed slightly at how cheesy his thoughts could be.  
>"Lovi? Is that you? <em>Dios mio<em>, how have you been _mi Lovinito_?"  
>Lovino felt a familiar blush creeping onto his features. "W-What? I'm fine, Stupid! Don't call me that!"<br>"Oh, Lovino, don't be that way." The Spanish man sounded exasperated; Lovino's eyes widened slightly. Then narrowed, upset at himself for might having upset the Spaniard.  
>Lovino almost caught himself apologizing before Antonio continued first. "I've missed you so much, Lovi."<br>"I..." Lovino muttered, blushing even more red as he casually leaned against his bedroom door, he brought his free hand up to his mouth to nibble on his fingernails nervously.  
>Of course, it was like Spaintonio to be straightforward about all his feelings and such. It always got Lovino rather stumped. He never understood how he could be so forward about saying such silly, cheesy things.<br>Antonio only sighed, waiting patiently for Lovi to answer.  
>"Hmm..." Was all the Italian could mumble out. He felt silly and embarrassed with himself for being so flustered during an over the phone conversation. He slid his back down against the door until he was sitting on the floor; knees drawn up against his chest.<br>"It's alright," The chocolate-haired man yawned from the other end of the reciever; and Lovino could hear shifting in the background. Then a little chuckle. "You don't have to say you miss me, too. I know you do."  
>Lovino coughed in disbelief. "What! You dumbass! Of course I don't! I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks!"<br>Antonio didn't stop his giggles even after Lovi's little rant. "That got you talking. Good to know you haven't gone completly crazy yet, _mi tomate_."  
>"I-I wouldn't go crazy at all if you were just here!" That's it. It spilled before Lovino even had the chance to think.<br>"Ah, so you admit you miss me?"  
>Antonio didn't laugh like Lovi had expected...<br>"Shut up...I never said that..." Lovi's voice was a low, embarrassed whisper now; as opossed to his rather loud yelling he did just a moment before.  
>"Mmmm.."<br>"_Fuck! Did I upset him again? Oh, what an Idiot I am!" _Lovino thought to himself as he chewed on his fingernails more feverently. "B-But..." He stuttered.  
>"Hmm? What is it?"<br>"B-But I do...a little...Miss you..."  
>Antonio laughed. "I know, Lovi."<br>Lovino grimaced. "That's it! Go to bed! Good night!" and before Antonio had a chance to say anything more the flustered Italian hung up the phone.  
>"Uggghhh..." He groaned in annoyance, resting his arms on his knees and then hiding his face in them. "Why you gotta be so difficult...?"<br>"HEEEEEYY! I need my phone back!" The sudden call from the other side of the door made Lovino jump slightly. "Yeah, yeah!" Said Italian quickly stood and opened up the door, throwing the cell phone into the albino's face before slamming it back shut and leaning back against it again.  
>"I don't know why I care..." He muttered to himself again.<br>"SOOO!" Just then he heard a shout from the kitchen. Curious, he listened closely. "Britain-Kitten is coming over tomorrow! He just texted me!" The Prussian was speaking uneccisarily loud towards the Frenchman, and Lovino rolled his eyes. "'Said he actually didn't make it to the meetings this month, since he was sick or something. Anyway he's fine now and has to drop some stuff off for Spaintonio and prefers to do it when he's not here. Means fun for you, huh?"  
>He heard Francis laughing, but then stopped listening as he himself felt a headache coming on.<br>'_England? In our house_?' As far as Southern Italy new, Spain had some serious issues with the guy. So what kind of stuff could the lemony-headed Brit possibly have for him? Should be here when Antonio isn't? For a minute, Lovi got worried...but then he smiled to himself.  
>'<em>I'll be professional!<em>' he smirked in triumph. '_I'll do Spain's boring work for him! I'll talk to England about whatever-whatever, and then Spain won't have to do it when he gets back!'_  
>It seemed like a nice enough way to apologize for hanging up on him. Roma nodded to himself before slinking back over and crawling into his bed.<br>'_See? I can be nice when I want to!'_

**((Fail ending is fail xD Reviews are love~ This story is about to take a turn for the WTF xD Yay for screwing things up~~))  
><strong>


End file.
